


Golden Wedding

by Mente801



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Remembrance Day, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mente801/pseuds/Mente801
Summary: Después de cincuenta años juntos, Jeon WonWoo sigue siendo esa decisión que nunca se atrevería a cambiar.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	Golden Wedding

La cocina huele a mantequilla cuando MinGyu entra a revisar los panecillos que están en el horno, se ven esponjosos a través del cristal y solo hace falta que abra la puerta para que el vapor escape e inunde el resto de la casa con el delicioso aroma. 

Se toma su tiempo para sacarlos con cuidado, su mano temblorosa batallando con la charola pero sonríe cuando logra dejarlos sobre la rejilla para que estos se enfríen. 

Cuando regresa a la sala de estar, WonWoo sigue justo donde lo dejó. En aquel sofá que se había vuelto su favorito para leer gracias a la luz natural que se filtra por la ventana y que ilumina su perfil concentrado en las páginas de la nueva novela que tiene entre manos. 

Sus lentes caen por el puente de su nariz y entre todas las arrugas en su frente, puede distinguir aquellas que son culpa de la trama que lo tienen completamente absorto. 

MinGyu se que queda parado en la puerta de la cocina, observando al hombre que ha amado toda su vida y luego echa un vistazo a todas las fotografías que descansan en la repisa. 

A penas alcanza a ver a esa distancia pero las ha contemplado tantas veces que solo necesita cerrar los ojos para recuperarlas de su memoria. 

Están las fotos de sus hijos cuando eran tan solo unos niños y tenían muy poco tiempo de haberlos recibido en su hogar, en ese entonces ellos eran unos extraños para los chicos, que habían pasado toda su vida de un orfanato a otro, sin ninguna familia dispuesta a adoptar a ambos hermanos. 

Pero a medida que avanzan en los diferentes portaretratos, pueden verse incluidos en las fotografías. Las primeras sólo están parados junto a ellos, no hay más contacto que un ligero toque en los hombros o tomados de las manos a una distancia prudente, evitando incomodar a los niños. Y a medida que se vuelven mayores y las sonrisas crecen, pueden encontrar que también lo hacen los abrazos, las miradas de afecto y la intimidad que comparten entre ellos cuando comienzan a volverse una familia. 

Los nietos llegan con el tiempo y WonWoo está llorando sosteniendo a una pequeña bebé en sus brazos, su hija al fondo con una sonrisa que está al borde de convertirse en lágrimas y MinGyu se recuerda a sí mismo burlándose de ellos mientras tomaba la fotografía, a pesar de que él fue el primero en rendirse ante lo lleno que se sentía su corazón en ese momento. 

Ahora los nietos ya son más grandes, y agradece con toda su alma que sus hijos les hayan educado tan bien. Son tan atentos, ruidosos cuando se trata de pasar el tiempo pero siempre les están preguntando si necesitan algo o si quieren que les acerquen un vaso con agua o alguna de las tantas pastillas que deben tomar a lo largo del día. 

WonWoo se siente observado y separa la vista de su libro para encontrarse con la mirada de MinGyu sobre él, le ofrece una sonrisa suave y una mirada curiosa de vuelta cuando el moreno se queda en silencio. 

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No salieron bien los panecillos? —WonWoo ladea su cabeza solo un poco y MinGyu no cree posible que después de verlo una infinidad de veces siga cayendo por un gesto tan pequeño como ese— 

— Están perfectos —Le asegura MinGyu, caminando hacia el nuevo equipo de sonido que le trajo su hijo YunHo, le tomó un rato aprender a usarlo pero después de probar un par de botones, la música comienza a salir de los parlantes en una balada tranquila— Ven aquí. 

— ¿En serio? ¿En nuestra sala de estar? —pregunta incrédulo aunque a esas alturas sabe que puede esperar cualquier cosa de su MinGyu—

— No importa el lugar mientras sea contigo —

Le tiende la mano a WonWoo cuando se para frente a él, puede encontrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la forma en la que se avergüenza recargandose un poco en el respaldo del asiento tratando de negarse cuando en realidad, ya está colocando el separador entre las páginas para dejar su libro a un lado. 

MinGyu sigue la mano contraria cuando WonWoo la levanta para dejarla en la suya, la piel blanca moteada con pequeñas manchitas oscuras debido a la edad y el anillo de bodas brillante y pulcro como lo han mantenido toda su vida. 

WonWoo decía siempre que era un reflejo de cómo se sentían con su matrimonio, que esa pequeña sortija era la representación de su necesidad de estar juntos y a pesar de los problemas y las discusiones que tenían de vez en cuando, nunca permitieron que el tiempo lo ensuciara y lo mantenían tan reluciente como el primer día en que las intercambiaron frente al altar. 

Sus manos se unen con fuerza para ayudar a WonWoo a levantarse con un pequeño gemido por el esfuerzo y después de darle unos segundos de pie, MinGyu lo invita al centro de la sala. 

WonWoo le acomoda el cuello de la camisa con la mano libre antes de posarla sobre su hombro y un segundo después MinGyu envuelve su cintura, se ve satisfecho cuando deja un beso sobre su frente y WonWoo sólo descansa la cabeza en su pecho a través del suave balanceo al ritmo de la canción. 

El cuerpo de WonWoo se siente cálido contra el suyo y ama la forma en la que se aferra a él para obtener seguridad en sus pequeños pasos. 

Los años les habían acarreado un par de dificultades y parecía que las dolencias sólo aumentaban con las visitas al médico, pero mientras él pudiera mantenerse en pie, WonWoo podría tener la certeza de que estaría para sostenerlo y seguirían por lo que les quedaba de camino a través de pasos lentos. 

— Gyu —El aludido tararea en respuesta y la canción cambia a una lenta balada en piano— ¿Estás feliz con la vida tuvimos? 

Algo aprieta su corazón cada vez que WonWoo habla como si su tiempo fuera a terminarse dentro de poco, tal vez era egoísta y caprichoso de su parte pero no había manera de conformarse cuando se trataba de él.

Cuando cumplieron quince años de casados todos sus amigos advirtieron que era una etapa difícil, que para ese momento conoces lo suficiente de tu pareja y que el día a día se vuelve aburrido y monótono.

Pero cuando llegó el aniversario número veinticinco, seguían tan enamorados como el primer día, solo que ahora tenían la fuerza de una familia respaldandolos, haciéndoles ver que estando juntos podían hacer cosas maravillosas y la confianza que se tenían era imposible de romper. 

Como pareja, tal vez la parte más difícil llegó cuando sus cuerpos ya no respondían como en su juventud, pero encontraron que el amor podía hacerse de otras maneras, que las atenciones que se brindaban día con día y que el cariño y la ternura que se profesaban mutuamente podría mantener ardiendo los sentimientos que tenían por el otro. 

Y no dudó un instante cuando renovó sus votos por segunda vez durante su boda de oro. Cincuenta años juntos y no hubo un solo día en el que su amor titubeara y se reconsiderara al hombre en sus brazos. 

Lo sabían todo el uno del otro, cada pequeño secreto, cada absurda travesura de su juventud, conocieron sus cuerpos despues de haber hecho el amor hasta que el tiempo les dijo que había sido suficiente. Y reconocían cada mirada y cada gesto y aun así parecía que siempre necesitaban más. 

MinGyu descansa su mejilla sobre el cabello cenizo de WonWoo, su aroma dulzón mezclado con el olor de los panecillos y cuando cerró los ojos no pudo describirlo más que como su hogar. 

— Formamos una familia maravillosa, Won. —MinGyu se toma un momento más, a veces las palabras salían tan lentas como si se obligara a sí mismo a recordar cada detalle de su pasado para mantener los recuerdos vivos— Nos dijeron que no podríamos hacerlo, que estaba mal, que era incorrecto y que debíamos conformarnos con lo que teníamos. Pero luchamos, amor, y solo hay dos decisiones que no podría cambiar por nada del mundo y ellos son una de ellas. 

— A veces aun me pregunto si fuimos lo mejor para ellos —

— Nos aman y enseñaron a sus hijos a querernos y esa es toda la certeza que necesitamos —WonWoo asiente, frotando su mejilla contra la camisa de MinGyu—

— Yunho es un hombre responsable y Jiwon una mujer independiente, creo que ya hemos cumplido con lo que teníamos que hacer — 

Por su puesto que MinGyu también se siente tranquilo con respecto a sus hijos, ya no necesitaban de ellos para salir adelante y les habían dado todas las herramientas que estaban en sus manos para enfrentar el mundo y encontrar su propia felicidad. 

Pero ni siquiera se permitía concebir la idea de que WonWoo lo dejara, no tendría la fuerza para estar un día sin él y le dolía aun más pensar que era igual de importante para su esposo. 

MinGyu se separa un poco de él y sus pasos se detienen a mitad de la habitación, acuna el rostro del más bajo y WonWoo trata de ofrecerle una mirada tranquilizadora a pesar de sus ojos brillantes y está seguro que pensó lo mismo que él. 

Desliza el pulgar por su pómulo, recorriendo las pequeñas pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas y WonWoo sonríe ante la caricia, apoyándose en su mano, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos acentuandose con la sonrisa y todo parece detenerse cuando sus miradas se unen. 

— Te amo —Lo suelta de repente y el rostro de WonWoo se ilumina y se ve hermoso, es encantadora la forma en que un par de palabras siguen llevando mariposas a su estómago— 

— Gracias por darme una vida maravillosa, Kim MinGyu —

MinGyu se inclina y ambos cierras los ojos cuando sus narices se tocan, la caricia tan delicada como el toque de una pluma y tan intensa en sus corazones como el fuego abrasador. 

El tiempo se detiene para ellos cuando sus labios se encuentran como cada vez que compartieron un beso y solo la música sigue sonando de fondo mientras se envuelven en un abrazo que pudo haber durado otros cincuenta años. 

No se separan hasta que escuchan risas de fondo y gritos emocionados, MinGyu lo ayuda a sentarse pero esta vez en el sofa de dos plazas y luego el moreno va a abrir la puerta y la casa que hace unos minutos era solo paz, se vuelve un caos de saltos y abrazos, saludos e historias de su última semana escolar. 

Son cuatro nietos los que tienen hasta ahora y tres de ellos aún son lo suficientemente pequeños para entrar hechos una estampida. 

Mina, la mayor, se acerca a abrazarlo y es adorable porque se tienen que ponerse de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo. 

— Mira qué preciosa estás, cariño —Le concede MinGyu y palmea su cabeza invitándola a pasar—

El resto de los chicos solo abrazan sus piernas y tiene que aferrarse a la puerta para no perder el equilibro porque salen disparados en cuanto ven a WonWoo, él siempre fue el favorito. 

— Jisung, Yujin, Rejun, —Exclama su hija que no sabe qué hacer cuando su hijo más pequeño se reúne con sus primos— dejen de correr que pueden golpear al abuelo. 

— Oh vamos, no los regañes o ya no querrán venir a vernos. —la reprende WonWoo desde la sala cuando la más pequeña de sus nietas trepa hasta su regazo— 

— Hola papi, ¿son tus bizcochos especiales? Huele delicioso —Jiwon lo abraza y deja un beso cálido en su mejilla antes de ir a saludar a WonWoo— 

MinGyu cierra la puerta y cuando ve la escena frente a él solo confirma la inmensa dicha que le ha dado su familia, se sienta junto a WonWoo quien entrelaza su mano con la de él a penas está a su alcance y ambos se concentran en la emocionante historia del pequeño Jisung haciendo amigos nuevos en el colegio. 

WonWoo se ve igual de emocionado porque es adorable lo mucho que han crecido y quieren disfrutar de cada segundo que les quede junto a su familia y cuando los chicos parecen haber agotado su dotación de historias para la primera ronda del día, WonWoo se acerca a su oído. 

— ¿Cuál es la segunda? —MinGyu luce confundido ante la pregunta— Dijiste que sólo hay dos decisiones que no podrías cambiar, si los chicos son una de ellas ¿Cuál es la otra? 

La comprensión llega junto a un rubor que a penas alcanza su rostro y su mano sólo se aprieta con más fuerza a la contraria, la levanta a la altura de sus labios y besa los nudillos de WonWoo por lo que parece una eternidad. 

— Pasar mi vida contigo, amor. —MinGyu une sus labios en un toque inocente pasando por alto que sus nietos estaban presentes y en cuanto los ven, el sonido de las burlas llegan a sus oídos haciéndolos sonreir. 

Encuentran la mirada de su hija llena de cariño y sí, definitivamente podría volver a vivir de la misma forma solo para poder llegar a ese momento una vez más.


End file.
